


Ticklish?

by SoldiersWar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldiersWar/pseuds/SoldiersWar
Summary: Bucky learns that the reader is ticklish, and decides that he won't make your little secret easy on you.I smiled the whole time I wrote this.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor, Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor/Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Ticklish?

“What’s the matter, Y/N?” Bucky asked as you held in another burst of nervous laughter.

You took a deep breath in and out through your nose, trying to compose yourself and get back to watching your favorite horror movie.

“Do you laugh when you get nervous watching these types of movies?”

You didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t the movie. It had nothing to do with horror movies making you nervous. It had nothing to do with Bucky making you nervous. Well…Sort of.

See, what you didn’t want to reveal was that you were insanely ticklish. In some areas, more than others. Bucky just happened to find one of those spots without knowing it.

“Seriously, Y/N what is it?”

His hand moved to that exact spot on the side of your waist as he asked that question. You cleared your throat as a sad attempt to cover up the laughter that was pent up inside of you. But there was no way you were going to let him know your weaknesses. You knew him well enough to know that that was exactly what would happen. He’d use it as blackmail. He’d use it to get information out of you. Being tickled, or touched in areas that were ticklish was like your own personal form of water boarding torture. Growing up with 3 older brothers taught you that lesson the hard way.

“It’s nothing, Bucky. I swear!” You smiled at him, but you could tell that he wasn’t convinced.

He narrowed his eyes at you suspiciously. Your eyes started to widen when you realized that he was starting to catch on. His grip around your waist started to tighten, and his fingers grasped on a bit tighter to that area.

“Okay, breath Y/N. Breathe. You can do this. Play it cool.” You repeated to yourself in your head. But he knew something was up, and that his suspicions were probably correct.

You stared him down, feeling the laughter ball up in your throat more and more.

Suddenly, he just started tickling you. It was completely uncalled for and the worst thing he ever could have done.

You screamed so loud that your entire apartment building could probably hear it.

Finally, you were able to pull away from his grip without punching him in the face.

You collapsed onto the floor from your clumsy escape from his arms.

“What the hell was that for?” you groaned, crossing your arms like a 5-year-old.

“Y/N…Are you ticklish?” He grinned, an evil sparkle beginning to form in those irresistible eyeballs of his.

“N-n-no?” You stuttered nervously. Afraid that he would do it again.

He slowly started to stand up from the couch, as if he were getting ready to make his way over to you.

You slid on your butt, scooting yourself backwards a sad attempt to stay away from your man. The Winter Fucking Soldier.

“Is that so?” he chuckled, moving in slowly towards you as you scooted back faster on the glossy wood floor.

“Absolutely. I have no idea how you would get that idea in the first place.”

That’s when you realized that you ran out of floor and you ran into the wall. Your eyes widened, your heart raced, and you already started to giggle nervously as Bucky glared at you like a little snack.

“No.” You begged.

“Oh, yes.” He playfully lunged towards you bringing his hands to your sides while picking you up effortlessly, setting you over his shoulder like a rag doll, not letting up his torturous movements on your sides.

“Bucky, stop! Stop it now!” You shouted.

“Put me down!”

“You sure about that, babe?” He chuckled.

“Yes?” The way he formed that question made you question your adamant request.

“Okay.” He sighed tauntingly before dropping you.

You didn’t really know where he took you. Your eyes were closed from the torture of his hands on you. You could honestly say that that would be the only time you hated when he touched you.

Luckily, he did love you so he ended up dropping you on your soft bed over the pile of freshly washed clothes you had left. 

You let out a sigh of relief. The torture had finally stopped.

Bucky dropped himself down onto the bed facedown, a mere few inches away from you.

“Hey,” You scolded.

“You are not allowed to act tired after picking me up.”

Bucky chuckled, turning his face towards you.

“Well maybe I’d be less tired if you didn’t squirm around so much, woman.”

You forcefully punched him in the shoulder. Granted, nothing you could do to him could cause any damage to his broad, muscular body.

All of a sudden, he wrapped his right arm around your torso, pulling you closer to him. You were relieved that that was all he was doing to you at the moment.

“Have I ever told you how cute you are?” He muttered against your ear.

“Only a million times today.” You sighed, feeling content in his arms once again.

“But you know that now I can totally use this against you, right?” He mumbled.

You pouted knowing that there was no way that you could ever keep any little secret from him anymore. Not that you were a good liar or secret keeper in the first place.

“You better be glad that I love you, Jerk.” You huffed.

You felt a smile form on his lips against your face.

“I love you too, woman.”


End file.
